Salvatore Vulcan (S16)
The Pyromancer is a dedicated practitioner of sorcery; his mastery allowed him to ascend to the office of high magister of the Fire Temple. Biography Early Life Salvatore Vulcan was born and raised in Florence Italy. While studying at university, Salvatore rescued an old fire-eater from a gang of ruffians. As a reward for his courage and kindness the old man offered to teach Salvatore the secrets of fire. Eventually Vulcan agreed to be taught by the old man. The Old Man revealed that magic was real and that it was being protected by the elemental temples. Though he hadn't mastered them all he was a Pyromancer or Fire speaker. The Fire Temple Salvatore sought to learn the ancient powers the Fire Temple. Thinking that perhaps the secrets had been lost, he felt he could recreate them by learning the methods used by the fire monks, he sought out the temple where he learned the old Fire-eater actuality was the high Pyro-magister. The Pyro-Magister was seeking a worthy successor . He unlocked Salvatore's mystic potential and taught him a number of spells. Salvatore left and decided to become the Pyromancer. He wandered the globe hunting paranormal threats that lurked in the night. Early Adventures In an early adventure the Pyromancer with a team of paranormal heroes investigate a missing ocean linear and discovered the Water Temple and a race of Atlanteans. Here they found the missing ship. He also foiled invasion attempts by a few alien species including, the Sirians who were attempting to become infiltrate several offices across governments on the Earth, an unknown alien race who Pyromancer managed to convince the human race were too powerful for them to conquer. Salvatore was fairly successful as a superhero and even became a member of the Sentinels. He led a group of occult adventurers, the Shock Troop, for a short time. The End of the Heroic Age The end of the Heroic age left the Pyromancer lost and angry. He immediately blamed Shabh al-Sahra for the destruction of the Sentry Tower and the loss of his teammates. Salvatore demanded that AGIS retailiate against the terrorist organization. He obliterated a mothballed AGIS facility so they would take him seriously. Olympus Burns Frustrated with the lack of support from AGIS. The Pyromancer gathers his few remaining allies for an assault on Olympus. Taking advantage of global anxieties stirred up after the Olympians took over the Greek government after the collapse of the Grecian economy. In a suprise raid a team of paranormal heroes dealt a crippling blow to the Olympians. In the chaos Salvatore was able to steal the Promethean spark from the Olympian armory. The Darkfire Gate Sick of waiting for reprisals against Shabh al-Sahra; Salvatore decided to unleash the full fury of the Crematorium on their homeland Attica. Since the destruction of Sentry tower, The Pyromancer has been secretly constructing an Obsidian Temple in the Hinterlands of Attica. The Spark is the last piece he needs for a ritual that will open the gates of Darkfire, and devour the nation in blackened flame. Personality 'Tactics' the Pyromancer is a ranged fighter, standing off hurling blasts of fire, rarely mixing it up in close combat. Salvatore's biggest tactical vulnerability is his reliance on sustained effects. 'The Unexpected Attack' The Pyromancer is often able to use his unparalleled mastery over fire to pull off some unusual attack or effect against his foes, from debilitating dehydration or heatstroke to Broad temperature interference with weather or fine fiery focus to boil blood in the vein. Powers and Abilities Salvatore Vulcan is an unparalleled master of Fire Magic. Abilities Saves Skills Acrobatics 2, Athletics 5, Close Combat (Unarmed) 8, Deception 10,Expertise (Spellcraft) 15, Insight 10, Intimidation 10, Investigation 5, Perception 10, Ranged Combat (Fire Magic) 8, Slight of Hand 4, Stealth 2. Advantages Artificer, Accurate Attack, Fearless, Power Attack, Precise Attack (Ranged, Cover), Ranged Attack (Fire Magic) 5 Ritualist, Trance Equipment; Pyromancer's Robe Headquarters; The Temple of Fire Powers Darkvision Senses 2 Immunity Immunity to Fire Fire Magic Salvatore is an Elemental Sorcerer who has dedicated himself to the practice of Fire Magic falling back on his training and sensitivity to the element of fire, he is able to manifest magical feats. Magic Array Spellcraft check required 10 Firebelly 15 Blazing Eyes 15 Fireball 15 Fire Aura 15 Flame Bolt 15 Fire Shield 15 Fire Storm 15 Fly 15 Heat Wave 12 Incendiary Cloud 7 Pyromancy 15 Pyroport 15 Slag Touch 15 Unburning 12 Promethean Spark: Mystic Device Summon Horde of Fire Creatures 12 alternate effect Dimensional Travel Complications Undisputed Master: 'Master of Fire, Salvatore often struggles with his arrogance. He is so confident in his unmatched power he is often left at a loss when confronted with a problem pyromancy cannot solve. '''Weakness: '''Cold Attacks- Salvatore's magic is often countered with cold attacks. 'Allies The Sentinels Shock Troop Council of Elementals Enemies Shabh al-Sahra The Olympians Reference TBDCategory:Anthony Ludgate Category:S16 Category:Fire Magic Category:Senggeh Gyud Category:Sorcerer